Theltra
, and contains the emblem of the Covelau Theltra, whom the Jolren maintain cordial relations with.]] A Theltra is a term used by the Theltren to describe both a fleet of nomadic Theltren ships and the closely-knit Theltren communities that exist in these fleets. Following their exodus from the Theltren homeworld, the Theltren grew separated from each other and conglomerated into distinct nomadic societies housed aboard specific fleets, each with their own specific ideologies and practices that distinguish them from other Theltren. Theltra vary greatly in terms of size, technology and behavior, but most uphold the principles of isolationism that form that basis of Theltren ideology. has a closed circle to indicate passivity. Though rust red is the most common color for Theltra emblems, some Theltra choose to use other colors that they believe better reflect their identity.]] Theltra are identified by a unique symbol displayed on the ships belonging to that Theltra, which follow a certain pattern regardless of who they belong to. Most Theltra are represented by an open circle surrounded by a unique pattern. The pattern indicates the specific Theltra, while the circle denotes the relationship said Theltra has to other Theltra. An open circle indicates absolute hostility. Theltra with an open circle in their insignia do not have any ties to any other Theltra, and are usually very hostile. Sometimes, a Theltra insignia will contain the symbols of other Theltra inside of its circle. This indicates companionship between the primary Theltra and all Theltra contained in its symbol's circle. In some rare cases, a Theltra will have a closed circle instead of an open circle. This indicates absolute passivity, in which a Theltra will not attack others under any circumstances. While most other Theltra tend to respect passive Theltra, more militaristic Theltra take advantage of the often under-equipped ships of passive Theltra to overpower them and steal resources. Likewise, the few Theltra that maintain this pacifism stay far away from most other Theltra, and are rarely seen, even by members of their own race. The extent to which different Theltra have progressed technologically is quite varied throughout the Andromeda Galaxy. Some Theltra use only the bare minimum in regards to technology required for space travel, while others are incredibly advanced, putting some minor civilizations to shame. Since scientific research is difficult to perform on Theltren spaceships, due to both a lack of space and finite resources, technological disparities between different Theltra are believed to be largely the result of their interactions with other species and acquisition of derelict alien technology scattered about the galaxy. This was the case for the Myzimar Theltra, who made use of ancient cybernetic technology left behind by unknown ancient civilizations to augment themselves and their machinery greatly. However, the Theltra best known for their exploitation of alien technology is undoubtedly the Zetylmi Theltra, who commandeered the Zetylian infrastructure found on the Adrift City, vastly improving their own technology in the process. In addition to giving them tremendous leverage over the other Theltra, this acquisition made the Zetylmi Theltra one of the last proponents of Zetylian technology left in the Andromeda Galaxy following the conclusion of the First Cluster War, which was a significant achievement in its own right. Due to their isolationist nature, conflict between Theltra is commonplace. Some Theltra just so happen to be unlucky enough to encounter each other, which often leads to destructive battles between their fleets. However, because the losses a Theltra fleet suffers are not easily replaced, most Theltra fleets retreat from battle before much damage can be done to either side. Some Theltra are more militaristic than others, and will actively hunt down other Theltra to steal their technology and resources. This is done through expendable war fleets that break off of the main Theltra fleet to engage other Theltra directly, ensuring the core of the attacking Theltra is never put in harm's way. In addition to fighting each other, Theltra frequently engage in combat with the ships of other civilizations, or other nomads they happen to encounter in space. Since these fights often occur due to others intruding on a Theltra fleet, those that have occupied the eastern Tixius Cradle for several millennia, such as the region's local Technomages and other nomadic species, have been careful to steer clear of Theltren ships so as to avoid unnecessary combat. The Theltren have never been much of a problem for larger civilizations, however, as their military technology is limited in scope, meaning they will avoid battling stronger foes wherever possible. Category:Other Organizations